Diluted Rage
by Dustdruff
Summary: Remus has escaped from Azkaban. Will he and Harry finally reunite after three and a half years? And will Hermione confess her feelings to Sirius...or will something come between both of them? Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione. WARNING: Contains slash/yaoi. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

On an island, in the middle of the North Sea, stands a prison. This prison is a permanent residence to those of the magical world who have broken the law in such a way that it is unforgivable to lift them of their penalty. Free of restraints, prisoners are mentally suffering everyday. The Dementors are in control. This place is known as Azkaban.

One of the prisoners being held captive is a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. He was a teacher, a friend, and a part of the Ministry of Magic. The only thing he is now is insane. He hates himself for what he is on the inside, and carries the guilt on his shoulders of hurting those who cared about him. The one thing he did know was that the one person that caused him to be here did not care about him.

Little does Remus know, he will not be in Azkaban forever. An old friend of his was going to help him escape. Harry Potter was going to set him free.

Harry is walking down the streets of London, and is returning to the house that he had stayed in for countless summer holidays. He was not happy that he was spending eight weeks with the Dursleys for his second to last time. He finally approached the house with an apathetic look on his face, and knocked at the door.

Harry remembered that his aunt and uncle were asleep at this time of the day. He was actually quite relieved, the train ride prior to his walk was hectic. He knocked again. Harry thought to himself, "Did they forget that I have summer holidays?" he laughed at this thought.

He began to wonder if they were all asleep. Harry walked over to the shed on the side of the house and opened it. Inside, he saw countless items of the trades: hammers, saws, drills, screwdrivers, and many other items. He thought all these were pointless to keep around the house, as his uncle never did any sort of work.

One thing that did catch Harry's interest was the ladder in the corner. He set his bag down and walked over to it. He gripped the middle rung of the ladder and dragged it over to the door. He swung his bag over his shoulder and carried the ladder to the wall, where he would extend it to his room.

Harry slanted the ladder, to where it touched the tip of his window. He started to slowly ascend to his room. As he was climbing, his scar started to burn slightly and the sensation made him wince and almost lose his balance. He quickly opened his eyes and climbed into the window. The sight he saw as he got in was strange and suprising.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the floor, and saw that his cousin Dudley was lying facedown, arms and legs sprawled out. He didn't know what to think, except for maybe the fact that he passed out while checking to see if he was here. Harry was just going to leave him there, and then thought, 'If I leave him here, his mom and dad will be all over me if they find him like this.' He touched Dudley's arms so he could flip him over, but dropped him quickly. His skin was as cold as ice.

"He's dead..." Harry said aloud. He dropped his bag to the floor and started to panic. "I have to get rid of him," Harry said, then walked over to the window and looked out. he saw a dumpster at the end of the fence. "There." Not wasting any time, Harry lifted Dudley up, and threw him out the window.

He climbed back onto the ladder, and climbed down into the yard. He picked up his dead cousin once more, and carried him over to the dumpster. He opened the lid with his elbow, took Dudley in one arm, and held open the lid with his other free hand. Clumsily dropping Dudley into the dumpster, he closed it quickly and quietly. He ran back over to the ladder.

Harry swiftly climbed back up to his room. Once inside, he flopped down on his bed, and rubbed his forehead. He started to wonder why his cousin was dead. His aunt and uncle definitely wouldn't try to kill the child they loved so much. He scowled at this thought.

Harry was much too tired to take any further action tonight, and decided he would escape in the morning. He layed there, and began to think about his friends. 'What if the members of the Ministry came and killed him? Was he secretly a Death Eater all these years? Or maybe Ron came and killed him, I don't think Hermione would do something like this.' He started to finally close his eyes when he heard an owl fly through the window. It was his owl, Hedwig. She was carrying a piece of scrolled parchment.

He took the letter from the owl's beak, and untied the ribbon that bound it. He sat on his bed and read it:

_Harry,_

_Hopefully this letter has reached you safely. How was your trip back to the Dursleys? Tiring I bet._

_If you are reading this, you have probably already noticed that your dim-witted cousin is dead on your floor._

_Surely you have properly disposed of him by now._

_Ron, Hermione, and myself will be there to pick you up at midnight. We have urgent news and much to discuss._

_I'm sure your head is filled with questions right now, but we will tell you everything once we can._

_- Snuffles_

Harry was frustrated at this. Why did they kill Dudley? Why do they need him back with them so quickly? Why would his godfather take part in such an act since he's already been in Azkaban?

He crunched up the piece of parchment, and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at his watch, 11:42. They would be here for him in about 15 minutes, unless they were running late. Harry started to think about his old friend, Remus Lupin. He was still in Azkaban. He started to think about those times in his Third Year when Lupin gave him those private lessons on how to kill the Dementors, and how his nasty tranformation that night made him go to Azkaban.

Severus Snape was the one that ordered him to be sent to Azkaban. Harry hated Snape even more so for this. Remus didn't deserve it. His Lycanthropy had gotten the better of him, and surely Snape could have made a potion for him to control his transformations.

He wished Lupin was free. He wished that Snape was the one sitting in that prison. Lupin had changed his life that year. That last embrace that Remus gave him was one he would never forget. It was one of the warmest feelings Harry had ever had. He now deeply missed Lupin.

"I have to set him free...but how?" Harry said to himself, pacing back and forth through the room. If he wanted to set Lupin free, he would have to disguise himself as a Dementor, but convince Lupin who he really is, and then bust him out. He wondered what Lupin was thinking at this very moment. Did he also miss Harry? Or had he forgotten everyone?

Meanwhile, in Azkaban, Lupin was leaned against the wall, examining the bruise on his arm. One of the Dementors hit him with a Whip. It still stung, even if it had happened only a few hours ago. Lupin sighed, and thought, 'If I ever get out of here, Snape will get what's coming to him.' His hate for Snape had grown deeper and deeper ever since his first day in Azkaban.

Three and a half years of bottled up anger had consumed Lupin. He wanted to kill the Dementors that tortured him, he wanted to burn down the walls confining him. Lupin then thought about his friends, his students, and his ex-wife. His former students probably had forgotten him and hated him for leaving. His friends might have turned his back on him by now. Years have passed, and no one has even tried to rescue him, not even Harry Potter, his favorite and most beloved friend and student.

He thought about the times he was showing Harry how to fight off Dementors. He remembered taking Harry in his arms when Snape had tried to harm him and his friends. He could only imagine what feats Harry had accomplished by now. He always knew Harry was strong, but he also seemed fragile in a way he couldn't explain. He has had no contact with the outside world, so he hadn't a clue where his beloved Harry could be now.

His thoughts floated from Harry to his ex-wife, Tonks. She had divorced him for trusting Sirius Black, his then best friend. He knew Sirius had escaped from Azkaban years ago, and often wondered how he did it. Sirius and Tonks have probably forgotten about him too.

His mind always went back to Harry, and what Harry thinks of him now. He prayed that Voldemort hasn't killed him yet. Remus's eyes watered at this thought, and his slammed his fists on the floor. "I'll kill him!" Remus shouted at the air. Remus winced in pain, his knuckles bleeding.

He heard footsteps approaching. Lupin cursed himself for being so loud. The dementors took him by the arms, and threw on the floor. His head bursted into pain, and he could not move the rest of his body. All he saw was the blur of the Dementor's face, and heard, "Crucio!" His body started twisting and twitching uncontrollably.

Remus grunted loudly from the pain, as the Dementor just watched him. He tried to regain control, but couldn't. How he wished to have a wand, so he could kill the Dementor. The Dementor walked over to the corner, and picked up a slab of concrete with a chain around it. It dropped the concrete right beside Lupin, mere inches from his hand.

The Dementor grabbed his left foot and snapped the brace onto his ankle. The Dementor flew in front of him, and disappeared. After five minutes of screams and twisting, Lupin finally passed out on the ground, motionless.

Harry had finally fallen asleep. All of a sudden, he heard a knock at the door. Startled, he jumped off the bed and opened the door. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione bellowed, throwing her arms around him. "Hermione...what's going on?"

"No time to explain, we must leave right now." Hermione replied, as she searched for his bag. Harry stood there, confused. "Mate, you remember the Patil twins? Well, they're dead!" Ron told Harry. Sirius shot Ron a dangerous look. "Didn't I tell you not to tell him until we got to my place?" Ron looked taken aback.

Harry gaped at Ron and Sirius. "No, please continue Ron." Harry was shaking. "Harry, your friends, Longbottom, Finnigan, Chang, all of them, they're all dead." Sirius said sadly. Harry fell to the floor, at a loss of words. "Who...killed them?" Harry could barely breathe. "Death Eaters. Hogwarts is full of them now." Sirius replied to Harry, lifting him up. "How did Voldemort gain entrace to Hogwarts?" He asked, full rage and despair. "No one's entirely sure, all their funerals are scheduled for next week." Harry eye's flooded with tears, and they started to fall to the floor.

"I'll kill Voldemort for doing this!" Harry shouted. Ron flinched when he said Voldemort. "Harry, this is no time to overreact, we must leave. " Hermione said sternly. Harry was boiling with rage. "No time to overreact? Hermione, our friends are all dead, how can I not react?" "Please, Harry, just bear with us for now," Sirius interuppted, squeezing his godson. Harry cried into his godfather's chest.

Hermione and Ron walked downstairs, telling Sirius and Harry to hurry up. Sirius held onto Harry, as they followed his friends. Harry's legs felt numb. His entire body felt weak, and all he wanted to do was sleep. This couldn't be real, it had to just be a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all walked out of the house. Hermione walked over to the side of the house to collect the broomsticks they brought with them. She gave one to Ron and Sirius. Harry grabbed the other one. "Er, I have a suggestion.." Harry said, sniffling.

"What's that, mate?" Ron looked at him. "Well...I think...we need to free Lupin." Harry said. Sirius looked at him. "Harry...Remus has been in Azkaban for years now, there's no way you could get him out-" Sirius was cut off by Hermione. "If you really wanted him free, you would've tried to get him out earlier, Harry." Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he mounted his broomstick.

"I had a lot on my plate the past three years, I simply didn't have the time." He said, annoyed. Hermione turned away and followed Ron, who was already flying. Sirius waited for Harry, and took off with group flied across the starry sky for what seemed like hours, until they finally reached Twelve Grimmauld Place. They landed in front of the house.

Sirius opened the door as the others walked in. Harry stayed behind, looking up at the sky. His scar started to burn, and he kneeled over. Sirius walked over to Harry, and stared into the sky. "The Dark Mark...Lord Voldemort's mark.." He helped Harry get up and he walked inside with him, still looking at The Dark Mark.

"What's wrong?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison as Sirius and Harry walked into the living room. "We saw The Dark Mark," Sirius replied in a morose tone. "Not exactly sure why that would appear again, but whatever it is it isn't good." Ron looked nervous. "..It's not like..fourth year is it? With the Death Eaters.." He asked breathlessly. "I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not sure." Sirius replied.

Ron looked at his friend with concern. Hermione sat down on the couch, and Sirius and Harry sat next to her, leaving the reclining chair for Ron. "Oh, Harry, you look awful." Hermione remarked. Harry grunted in response. "Here, I'll go make some tea." Hermione said, and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "So, Harry, why do you want Remus out of prison so bad?" Sirius asked.

"Because...he was a great teacher, and I looked up to him in our third year." Harry said uneasily. He didn't want to think about how his godfather would respond if he confessed feelings towards Lupin. "But why do you all of a sudden want him free? You would've taken action a long time ago.." Sirius looked at his godson with tired eyes. Oh how it pained Harry to keep this from him. "Are you sure there isn't another reason why you want him out? He tried to kill you and Ron and Hermione, remember?" Harry said nothing, and looked at his shoes. "I understand your concern, but it is better for Remus to be where he is, besides, he could really hurt you if he was set free." Sirius patted Harry's back. 'Better? How could he say that? He used to be there! How could Azkaban possibly be BETTER than the outside world!' Harry thought angrily.

"Azkaban is the worst place in the world! You've been there! Remus used to be your best friend, Sirius!" Harry shouted as the teapot whistled that Hermione had put on a few moments ago. Sirius sighed. He didn't understand why Harry was so upset about Remus. Was he hiding something from him? Harry was right that Remus was his best friend. He remembered the adventures him, Remus, and James Potter had while they attended Hogwarts.

_Sirius suddenly saw himself walking down a hallway, dressed in black robes. He was in Hogwarts again. James and Remus were running towards him. "Sirius, Sirius! James has fantastic news!" Remus shouted, and ran to Sirius. "What's that?" Sirius asked. "James proposed to Lily! They're getting married Sirius! Isn't that great?" Sirius grinned, and hugged James. "Congrats, mate." James smiled and said, "The reception will be at the end of the year. Right after graduation." Sirius grinned and walked to Potions class with his friends. 'Wow James and Lily, married. Now I remember, James and Lily had been dating. Oh how Harry would love his parents..' Sirius's thoughts were interuppted when he bumped into a familiar face._

_"Why, hello, Black.." Sirius blinked and saw that the voice came from Severus Snape. "What were you, Lupin, and Potter giggling about now?" He asked with a sneer. Sirius looked offended. "Well, Snape, James is getting married to Lily Evans." He said. "Oh, how lovely.." Snape said sarcastically, and paused for a moment. Then he slammed Sirius into the wall. Sirius yelped in pain._

_"And that...is what us Slytherins do to foolish children like you, Black." Severus retorted, and walked away. Sirius took a step forward, and then fell to the ground. James and Remus ran up to him. "You okay, Sirius?" "Sirius, are you hurt? "Sirius?" "Sirius!" He heard his name being called louder and louder.._

"Sirius! Wake up!" Harry urged. Sirius's eyes shot open. "Are you okay, Sirius?" Harry asked, and hugged his godfather tightly. "I'm sorry, Harry, just had a flashback.." Harry looked concerned. "Of What? I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier." Sirius sat up. "Of Hogwarts..James announced he was getting married to Lily...and then Snape pushed me against a wall." Harry sat beside him. "I'm sorry, Sirius.." "It's not your fault, Harry. You have every right to want to set Lupin free, but you can't do it alone. Ron, Hermione, and myself need to help you. Possibly some others as well."

Harry sighed, but accepted his godfather's decision. He glanced over at Ron, but only to see him asleep. "The tea is ready!" Hermione called from the kitchen. She walked into the living room, holding a pitcher in one hand, and a stack of teacups in the other. She handed Harry and Sirius their cups, and poured tea for them. "Thanks." They both said, and gulped it down in one drink. Hermione stared at Ron and rolled her eyes.

"I think it's about time we went to bed." Sirius said, and got up from the couch. Harry nodded and walked down the hallway into his bedroom. Sirius walked over to Harry, and hugged him tight. "Harry, I'm sorry you've had to hear so much today." Harry looked at Sirius. "I'm used to it." Harry said. They walked into Harry's room and sat down on his bed. "Harry, now that we're alone, please, tell me. Why do you want to free Lupin?" Harry sighed nervously. "It's because...I think I'm in love with Remus. I loved how he taught me Patronus, I loved those private lessons, I wish I could see him for just five minutes, Sirius..." Sirius looked pale, and then said, "..Why could'nt you tell me earlier?" Harry looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I really am. I was afraid you would disown me, or something." Sirius looked slightly shocked. "I am disappointed, but I would NEVER kick my favorite godson out." Harry looked at him. "I'm glad you finally told me, Harry." Sirius hugged him, and then got up from the bed.

"You get some rest, there is a lot to do tomorrow, if you wanna free Lupin, that is." Harry smiled as Sirius closed the door. Harry tucked himself under his covers. He was glad he could finally have a chance to free Remus. He wondered about the werewolf's health. Many more thoughts of Lupin filled his mind before he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry woke with a start. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. Did he have another nightmare? Harry tried to remember if he did, but could not. He saw that he had fallen asleep with the clothes he had on yesterday. He pulled the covers off of himself and sat up on the bed.

Sirius walked into the room. "Good to see you're up. We're cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Come down and eat something." Harry nodded. Sirius shut his door and walked away. Harry ran his hands through his hair, thinking about what he had to do today. Everything was circling around in his head, and he wasn't sure where to begin. Too much was happening all at once, he needed to relax.

Failing to find better clothes, he remained in the old ones and walked out of his room to go eat. He needed all the strengh he could possibly get. Harry was determined to stay positive, things weren't so sunny for Remus at the moment.

Remus was still asleep. He was sleeping a lot more since that curse the other night. Here, he could only sleep the pain away. He didn't have anyone's bright and smiling face to look up to. He didn't have anyone to comfort him. He was a monster, and he almost killed his closest friends.

He thought of a life outside of this prison. He thought of the warmth of the sunlight that he longed so much for. He thought of going back to Hogwarts, and teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts again. He thought of those private lessons he gave Harry on the Patronus spell. He remembered the Dementor that he killed for Harry. Where had that strength gone now? He didn't have a wand, all he had was himself.

Lupin thought about Sirius. Sirius was one of his best friends. He wished he had more time with Sirius to ask him how he managed to escape this place. If he tried to rescue him, he would just be in here with him. Remus didn't want that to happen. What if a younger, less experienced wizard could rescue him? Someone like Harry? He knew that this wasn't possible. He would get caught, and Remus could not allow himself to be around Harry under such circumstances.

He deeply cared for Harry. He loved his messy black hair, his youthful smile, his soft skin. Oh, how Remus ached for the touch only Harry could give. He longed to talk to him. If he ever saw the boy again, he would ask how he has been since they last saw eachother. He knew Harry would be starting his Seventh Year this year.

He hoped that he wasn't completely forgotten by him. Tears started to fill his eyes. He blinked them away and layed down. As his hip touched the ground, he heard a rattling in his pocket. He sat up and dug through his pockets. A piece of frayed parchment was in his hands. He straightened it gently, without ripping it anymore than it already was.

It finally hit him. He could write to Harry. Sadly, Remus did not have a quill. His heart sank. Looking down at the ground, Remus saw something silver in the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction of the silver object, and walked towards it.

It was a skinny iron rod. Remus picked it up. He got an idea. He sat down, and took some deep breaths. Remus did not like sefl-inflicted pain, but if it got him any closer to Harry, it was worth the bleeding. He held out his arm.

He started to have second thoughts. What if Harry never recieves this letter? Remus shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to be stopped now. He pushed the iron rod into his arm, as hard as he could. He closed and his eyes and grunted as the iron rod sank lower into his skin and blood was dripping out. He withdrew the iron rod after five minutes.

Fresh blood was on the iron rod. Remus grabbed the parchment, and started to write on it.

_Harry,_

_It has been a long time since we talked. I haven't seen your face for three years. I am still in Azkaban._

_It's Remus Lupin, your old DADA professor. Do you remember me?_

_I'm so terribly sorry for the trouble my Lycanthropy caused you. The ink looks different, right?_

_I would much rather cause myself pain then bring harm to you again. I have missed you and everyone else deeply. Does anyone remember me?_

_Since I am not positive that this letter will reach you, I want you to know that ever since I have taught in your third year, I have felt a special connection with you. A connection that I didn't even have with Tonks._

_You were/are my favorite student. I admire you from the bottom of my heart. I am thankful that Sirius has taken good care of you. I wish i could talk to him as well. If he's still alive that is.._

_Harry, I love you. I've loved you ever since I first layed eyes on you. But I know it feels wrong to you. The last thing I want to cause you is discomfort._

_If you do get this, write back if you wish._

_-Moony_

Remus's arm stung. He was glad he had written that. He picked up the letter and carefully folded it. He walked over to the window, and opened it only a crack. "May his soul find this letter.." Remus whispered sadly, and let the wind carry his words. Those words will either mend him or break him.

He heard footsteps. The Dementors were coming again. He quickly closed the window and crawled to the middle of the room. A Dementor opened the door, and flew close to him. What is my favorite werewolf doing tonight?" His raspy voice stung Remus like daggers. "Nothing." Remus lied. The Dementor looked at his arm, and saw the blood gushing. The Dementor touched his cut. Remus yelled and tried to pull his arm back. The Dementor was making the cut deeper. He was shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Dear God, please stop!" he yelled at The Dementor.

The Dementor moved his finger away, and flew out of the room. Remus fell to the ground, sobbing. He needed someone, anyone. He needed to get away from this.

* * *

Update: I am planning on making this an epic, so the slash pairing really won't come until later. I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I am going to have my wisdom teeth extracted soon so I won't be able to update for a few days. Look forward to Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room, along with Sirius. Sirius was staring into his empty mug of coffee, while Hermione was talking to Ron about last night's events. "Ron, you shouldn't have told Harry about the others so quickly," She lectured,

as she placed her empty mug on the table beside her. "I felt that he needed to know, so he wouldn't worry about them.." Ron replied. "Harry couldn't have possibly been

worrying about them, not with everything since fourth year." Hermione was weary, worried about Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione, and then looked at Sirius, who was still lost in thought. Feeling an awkward atmosphere approaching, Hermione turned to Sirius, and said, "You've been quiet all morning, Sirius. Is something wrong?" Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Harry told me something..last night." Even though Sirius seemed only shocked at Harry's secret, it bothered him inside. If Harry was really like that, why couldn't he find a boy closer to his age? Sirius had Harry living with him ever since he escaped Azkaban. Why wouldn't he have told him earlier?

They heard footsteps coming from the hallway, signaling that Harry was awake. Before Hermione could question Sirius any further, she remained quiet as Harry entered the room. He nodded at Ron and Hermione, but only glanced at his godfather. Harry felt awkward around Sirius ever since he told him about his feelings for Remus. Harry guessed that Sirius had every right to be shocked, he and Remus had grown up around each other.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione greeted Harry. He said nothing, and entered the kitchen. She then leaned in closer to Sirius, and whispered, "What did he tell you?" Sirius had an uneasy look on his face, and whispered, "Has he mentioned anything at all about Remus to either of you the past three years?" She shook her head, and Ron shook his. Sirius sighed. Was he the only person that knew now?

Harry walked back into the living room, and sat on the chair in the corner, away from his friends and godfather. Had Sirius told his friend was he told him? They said nothing to him, knowing that he must feel uncomfortable. Hermione wanted to ask Harry about it, but wanted him to know that she would not judge him for whatever it might be. After a few moments of more silence, she said, "Harry, can I speak to you in your room for a minute?" Harry nodded slightly, and got up from the chair. Hermione got up, and followed him down the hallway. "Harry, what did you tell Sirius last night?" Hermione looked at Harry, concerned. Harry took a deep breath, and said, "Hermione, I'm in love with Remus. That's why I want him free. I was too scared to tell you or Ron." She looked hurt, why was he scared?


	6. Chapter 6

On an even heavier note, the letter that Remus wanted so desperately bad to reach Harry got swept away at sea. Remus was counting the stones in the wall, as there was nothing else to amuse him. The wound on his arm was beginning to heal. He regretted writing the letter in the way he did, but he was too eager to stop himself. 'Maybe, just maybe,' he thought, 'Harry will answer.' Although it would not be so.

"Harry, why were you scared to tell us?" Hermione said, as calmly as she could. Harry took a deep breath, and said, "I didn't want you two to think that I was weird. I didn't want to hurt you. Hermione, I can tell Ron likes you. I was afraid that you liked me, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel rejected." Hermione began to look slightly weary. "Harry...Ron is..just not my type. I admire your bravery, and I care about you. With all that you were going through, I didn't want you to feel stressed out, and-" Hermione was cut off when Harry placed his lips softly on Hermione's. When Harry pulled away, Hermione looked a little shocked. "Harry...you know you didn't have to do that to satisfy me." Harry looked at her. "I know, but I just felt like I needed to at that moment."

Hermione smiled softly, and said, "Maybe we should get back to the living room before they start expecting something." "Right." Harry agreed, and followed her. It was amazing how talking with Hermione, and stealing that one, small kiss turned Harry's mood around. Once they were in the living room, they were both confronted by Ron's angry face. He had seen what they were doing. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, bitterness in his voice. Hermione sighed, and Harry glanced over at Ron with a serious look on his face.

"That's not the point, did you hear what we were talking about?" Ron looked hurt, "Probably about dating, and kissing in private like that." He said in a rough tone, and walked out of the room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in defeat. Sirius had been listening, and spoke up. "He'll come around. And as far as what you two do is none of my business, I thought you wanted Remus, though, Harry." Harry nodded. He still didn't know how to start. "Well, if we are going to get into Azkaban, we need to either make ourselves invisible with the cloak, or dress up as someone who is authorized to roam the area. We also need to devote time to take the trip." Sirius said, thinking. "We need to travel to a Muggle clothing store, and find outfits for you three that would make you resemble a Dementor. You will also have to use your brooms in a way that make it convincing." Sirius finished.

Hermione and Harry liked the idea so far. It could allow them to sneak into Azkaban, go into the cell that Remus is being held in, and tell Remus who they really were. It had to work. It seemed like the perfect , Sirius was on the same line of thought.

Meanwhile in Azkaban, the sun had set, and the full moon was approaching. Remus could feel his transformations slowly taking over his body. The dementors had grown used to the noise, but did nothing about it. Every night, Remus would claw at the door of his cell, trying to escape. He would claw and claw until his paws would bleed.

Not tonight. He was going to escape tonight. The monster rising inside him allowed confinement no more. Remus started to groan loudly as his hands began to morph into claws. The groans were getting louder as his body was morphing more and more into a werewolf. Remus jumped to the window of his cell.

With untamable rage, Remus ripped off the bars of the cell, and plunged out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus escaped from Azkaban. He felt a freedom like none other when his paws touched the soft soil on the island. Something he hasn't experienced in three years was finally all around him. He breathed in the night air, and felt the wind whipping through his fur. After enjoying the sight for a few moments, he snapped back to reality.

Where would he go? Remus sniffed the ground beneath him, trying to catch a familiar scent. Looking around, he notices an oddly-shaped boulder in the distance only a few meters away from where he was standing. He started to run towards it, knowing that he would have to take up shelter so that he could think clearly when he was human again. Unseen and unheard, he crept behind the boulder, and decided to lie down in the soil. If anyone grew suspicious, he could scare them off in this form.

(The following takes place the next morning)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were on the train traveling to the center of Muggle London. Hermione was reading an old textbook from Hogwarts, every now and then citing a random fact to Harry and Ron. Ron would just roll his eyes, but Harry looked interested. He could tell Hermione was getting fed up with Ron's ignorance to anything educational. "Ronald, how will you ever get ahead in life if you never pay attention?" Hermione asked, but he didn't answer. "I think we've arrived," Sirius observed, interrupting that moment. "Gather your stuff. Don't want to lose anything here."

They each got up from their seats, and started to walk off the bus. They saw an old lady, dressed in a forest green blouse, a beige skirt, black shoes with black socks, and was wearing a scarf over her head. "The Lycan has escaped." she uttered, seemingly to no one. Although it was directed at them. "What?" they all said. "The Lycan has escaped from Azkaban, the one who is human by day, and beast in the night. Be careful."

The group each exchanged confused glances, and the lady walked away. "Who was that?" Ron said. "Just some lady who is about to bite the dust." Sirius replied. The old lady did look rather old and unusual. "Are you lot going to get off this bus or not? I don't have all day, you know." they heard the person in charge of that section of the train tell them. They hurriedly shuffled off.

"Hey, you don't think that was..." Harry started to say something, but was cut off by what he saw on a lightpole nearby. There was a paper, and it read: WANTED: REMUS LUPIN. ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN. BEWARE. REWARD TO WHOMEVER REPORTS SEEING THIS CRIMINAL TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. Harry's eyes froze when he read Remus' name. He felt his whole body go numb. How could he have possibly gotten away with it?

Sirius noticed Harry looking pale, and walked over to him. 'Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry's eyes wouldn't leave the poster. Sirius saw what Harry was looking at, and looked shocked. "That bloody idiot." He muttered out loud.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked, walking over to where they were standing. Ron was watching them. "Remus...escaped from Azkaban." Harry said with difficulty. "There goes our plan." Ron said, annoyed that the convienence of their plan being ruined. "What would we do now?" Hermione asked. "There is nothing we can do. If Remus is still the Remus we know and love, he will find a way to get to us." Sirius replied, solemnly.

Harry was enraged now. Does he really have to wait another year until he can finally see Remus? There has to be a way around it. "So, we have to wait until we start our seventh year to even try contacting him?" Harry said, anger in his voice. "It won't do you any good to get mad, Harry. Remus will come to us, or someone that knows us." Sirius said, calmly. How did he know that? Harry said nothing. "While we're here, we might as well collect more information on his disappearance."


	8. Chapter 8

I know it has been a long time since I've updated the story; I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing again. College is extremely time consuming. -.- It's short, but here it is.

Harry had to sit on a bench nearby to collect his thoughts. He would let the others go on without him for a little bit. 'Now that Remus is free, does this mean he is even more dangerous? Is it really him that I claim to "love"? Is it really Hermione that I care about?' He shook these unwanted thoughts away, and stretched out. Hermione noticed Harry had lagged behind, and looked around for him. She spotted him sitting on the bench. She yelled, "Come on!" to him, and he bolted up as if he had dozed off and had a nightmare. He walked over to the group to join them. Ron was pent up from what he had witnessed, and kept looking down steadily, clearly not acknowledging anything around him. He was angry at himself for what Harry had done, but was also angry that he couldn't forgive his best friend over something as minor as a girl. He knew a relationship would never work out for him. They were too much the opposite of each other. Seeing them grow throughout the years had made it more clear to the red-head that they were meant to be. But… why would Harry keep something like that from even Sirius? Ron had to question Harry about this soon. He finally looked up at his friend and said, "Harry, can I talk to you?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded serenely, and excused himself from Sirius and Hermione. Ron walked over to a tree and looked at Harry. "Don't think that just because you kissed her will change things between us, mate. You could've told me, I would've been upset for a little bit. But you NEVER had to hide it. I- -he was cut off when Harry started to talk. "Ron, it's not even about that. I…don't know where that kiss came from. I know you like her, and if you want me to be honest, I will be. She doesn't feel the same about you Ron, but it's not because of me. Do you want to know why I want to free Remus now?" Harry proceeded to tell his best friend about his confused feelings for the Lycan. Ron looked shocked but happy all the same for Harry. He could not find the words to express his condolences. They both walked back to Sirius and Hermione, smiling. Hermione gave them a sly glance, and Sirius told them to push on if they were to find Remus, or at least something pertaining to him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is a normal length chapter :3 I'/ adding a Sirius/Hermione ship, I will be incorporating some mature content soon. Hopefully, I can update regularly for about a week now, if not more. Enjoy ^^

Winter is coming. Diagon Alley's trees are beginning to lose their auburn leaves, floating graciously to the ground as each one meets the fate of human footsteps. A calm breeze unsettled Harry's hair, as he walked with his two best friends and uncle. They were going to check each shop, asking about Remus to anyone who happened to be shopping. They did not have high hopes, however. "I'm going to send Hedwig to Dumbledore tonight; he might know something about Remus." He looked up at the cloudy sky, "Remus, where are you when I need you?"

Remus had to figure out a way to get back to wherever Harry was. His clothes were in tatters, his hair a rat's nest, and he had a nasty looking gash on his foot. His first priority was to cover up that gash. If it got infected, he could possibly hope to stay alive for possibly weeks, months-who knows? He ripped off a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it tightly around the wound, knotting it twice.

That should hold up for now, he thought. An idea came to him: he was on an island, between Azkaban and England. He could build a boat to get across to the other side. To do this, he would need several planks of Plywood, a couple of nuts, bolts, and other accessories. "This is too difficult…how am I supposed to find these items on an island?" An easier, less convenient option would be to swim.

In order to breathe underwater, he would have to eat Gillyweed. Fortunately for him, there was a small patch of Gillyweed plants on the island. "I wonder if a Herbology master was stranded here at one point." He wondered aloud.

_Frank Longbottom was sprawled on the soft terrain of an island. He opened his eyes to a clear blue sky, wondering what had just happened. "Where am I?" he spoke to nothing. As Frank struggled to his feet, a sharp pain begins stabbing into his head. "Arghhh." He groaned at the sudden onset of pain. How had he ended up on this island? As he could do nothing for it, he dismissed the pain. _

"_Now, how am I going to get back home?" He pondered this for a while. It was something about solitude that cleared Frank's mind, enabling him to think critically in a desperate situation. He reached into his coat pocket, and took out a few jars of Gillyweed, and Gillyweed seeds. He looked ath the jars for a moment, "If I ate the rest of my Gillyweed, I could get back home, surely." Frank had taken Herbology all 7 years at Hogwarts, and got top marks on his Herbology O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. He began to think about if he might have to come back to the island, or if anyone else were to end up here. He opened the jar of seeds and let them fall into his hand. He dug a tiny hole in the earth with a small shovel he had, and dropped the seeds in. The low tide from the ocean would give the seeds plenty of water. With this done, Frank swallowed the Gillyweed, and began his journey home._

After searching every corner and crevice in Diagon Alley, they had found nothing. "Harry, it's time to start heading back, mate" Ron said to Harry, noticing that he was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Harry looked up, and saw Ron's sympathetic face, and saw Hermione and Sirius in the distance, her murmuring something to him. "C'mon, let's go!" Startled by this, Hermione shot a dark glance at Ron, and walked over to them. She grabbed Harry's sleeve, and said, "Harry, I need to talk to you, alone." Harry nodded as they walked off behind a tree. Ron gave a disgusted look, and Sirius said, "Let them talk." Ron obeyed reluctantly.

"Hermione, what did you need to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her under a tree. Hermione hesistated at first, and then said, "Harry, you know I trust you with anything, right?" Harry nodded. "Yes, you can trust me with your life, Hermione." She smiled, then continued. "Harry," The look on her face became serious, but at the same time strained. "I think I've become infatuated with your uncle Sirius."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here is where I finally change this story's rating to M. Also, I know I should be referring to Sirius as Harry's godfather, so I apologize for any confusion. Enjoy!

Harry blinked. His best friend liked his _Godfather? _How could that be? Hermione wasn't old enough to be with Sirius, legally. "Hermione…you're too young for Sirius. If anyone found out, Sirius could be sent to…" Harry trailed off, not able to bring himself to finish the sentence. Remus is in Azkaban. Was in Azkaban, but now he is now out, and there is no way of knowing where to find him. Not only would the object of his affections be lost, but his uncle would be, because of his best friend.

Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, knowing deep down inside that what he had just told her was true. If she pursued a relationship with Sirius, and if they were caught, he would be sent to Azkaban. She would hate herself for sending him to Azkaban, for feelings of love. For him, she felt a deep, maddening love. At the front of her mind, she knew true love meant taking risks, and that is why she wanted him.

Harry placed his hand gently on her shoulder, but she jerked away. "Love is love, Harry! You gave up a princess for a werewolf!" She walked away. Harry knew that by "princess", she meant Ginny, Ron's younger sister. He would have already declared his love for her, if it had not been for Ron. One night at Hogwarts, Harry wanted to sneak up to Ginny's dorm, ask her to go on a date with him the next day.

When he got closer to her room, he heard muffled sounds. Harry remembered putting his hand nervously on the door, peering in. What he saw was beyond his belief. Ginny was touching her *sweet spot* while glancing at one of those trashy porn magazines. He remembered going pale at the sight, and closed her door. He had lost the guts, and walked back to his own dorm.

Meanwhile…

Remus could just see the shore of London as he felt the effects of the Gillyweed wearing off. He gasped for air as he reached the surface. He pushed on for 3 minutes, and came into contact with the land. Remus threw himself on the sandy earth, feeling like it had been an eternity since he has touched the ground, even though only a few hours had passed. He got up quickly, knowing that he couldn't just walk the streets when he was a wanted man.

If he lived to make it to Harry, he would shortly after be on the hunt for Severus. He was the reason for his imprisonment. Remus came to love the night; he could not be tracked down so easily, but still had to proceed with caution. He knew he landed near Diagon Alley. His plan was to visit Sirius' house. If Harry was anywhere, it was there.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius made it back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was not speaking to any of them. She was infuriated with Harry and Ron, and couldn't find the words to talk to Sirius. It was as if her soul was torn between loving Sirius, and forsaking her love for him at least until she was of age. Inside, she believed that love had no number.

At the same time, she did not want to ruin his life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is Chapter 11, also, if you're a fan of this story, or a fan of Hermione x Sirius, read my shortfic Like the Cherry Trees in Spring. ^^ Enjoy!

Remus knew he had to be careful. Crossing the streets of London was a dangerous business, especially if you were not allowed on them. He knew that one slip up would send him straight back to Azkaban, making all his efforts of getting here in vain. He had to think stealth. Ninjas were particularly handy in this business, but alas, he was neither a ninja nor did he know one who could aid him. He chuckled to himself quietly.

Placing himself against the wall, he made his way toward 12 Grimmauld Place, inch by grueling inch. He disappeared into the shadows when they presented themselves, shifting between them easily. It was as if he was a shadow, an overcast of everything around him. Did this mean it would be more difficult to spot him?

Meanwhile…

The trio and Sirius arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was curious as to why they were all so quiet, especially his godson, who looked troubled by something. Harry knew he was meriting a talk from Sirius, but would he be able to tell him about Hermione? He knew Sirius could keep a secret, at least he knew he would keep one with him.

Harry felt bad for Hermione, and could find that he could relate to her situation. They were all still underage. Was this just some silly infatuation? Or was it all for real? He could see the feelings holding back in her eyes, and all he wanted to was hug her tightly, told her he understood, and apologize to her. Ron made his way to the kitchen, he was making dinner for all of them tonight. Hermione sat on a chair, deciding to read a book to clear her thoughts.

"Harry, can I have a moment?" Sirius looked over at Harry, and motioned him to another room. He knew what this talk was going to be about. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. He followed Sirius to his room, and once he got in Sirius shut the door behind him. He did not like his conversations with Harry eavesdropped on.

He faced Harry, placed his hands on his shoulders, and softly said, "What's bothering you? Is it this?" He touched Harry's scar gently. He shook his head. "I..I don't know if I should say." Harry looked uneasy, and Sirius looked almost hurt. "Harry, you know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad. I won't be hurt. Just tell me, I want to make it all better." Harry bit his lip, and finally decided to come clean.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm down to the last few chapters of this story, my precious fans. Good news is, I'm thinking about a sequel. Anyway, here is Chapter 12!

Without any further hesitation, he starts to explain. "Someone that you and I know...sort of has a crush on you. Okay, more than that. They love you." Harry was breathless by the last sentence. Sirius looked frozen. Did he figure it out? Harry tried to read his face, but failed. Sirius rubbed his face. He had an idea of who it could possibly be. After a long silence, he finally said, "Hermione?" Harry nodded. "Oh god, but why?" Sirius suddenly looked distressed. Harry rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know, Sirius. She's not even of age yet. I don't want you to end up in Azkaban…like Remus." Harry had made a point, he thought.

"Harry…can you…bring her in here?" Harry looked at his godfather. "Are you sure? She may get very upset at both of us." Sirius nodded. "I'm going to talk to her…alone. Unless she will feel better having you in the room." He did as his godfather told him, and stepped out of the room. Suddenly, he hears glass shatter, and Hermione. "How dare you tell me that my infatuation for Sirius is unjust! What did you do to try to win my affection? You never did anything of the sort!" She had thrown a vase at Ron, who was now bleeding. " 'Mione…" He squeaked, as she stormed out the door. Ron looked at Harry. "Ron, you're bleeding." He said in a serious tone. "No shit! I need some bandages." Sirius stepped out of the room, and calmly stepped into the situation. "You need medical attention, Ron. Let's take you to St. Mungo's." Harry glanced over at his godfather questioningly.

"What about Hermione?" Sirius almost didn't respond. "It's better that she stays where she's at for now." Ron nodded. He didn't want to see her after what she had done. "Bloody harlot is what she is." Harry and Sirius both shot Ron a dangerous glance. He stopped talking. Sirius picked up Ron, and walked over to his chimney with Harry following. He grabbed a bag of Floo powder out of his pocket, poured some in his hand, and said, "St. Mungo's Hospital!" They disappeared from 12 Grimmauld Place, and landed in the hospital. "We have a bleeding boy , here!" Sirius called out, and a nurse came right away. "What happened?" "Bad blow to the head." Was all Sirius told her. It was all they needed to know. They cured physical illness, not domestic disputes.

Meanwhile…

Remus was avoiding detection by anyone, which proved to be harder than he thought. A homeless person had tried robbing him there on the spot, but he was able to scare him off, his Animagus form was threatening to come out. He was lucky he knew the way to Siri's. He really did miss his old friend. He missed Harry more. He pressed on, when he ran into the worst person he could ever run into given the circumstances.

"Remus Lupin! In the flesh! What are you doing out of Azkaban, you naughty-" and that was all she could say before Remus wrapped his hands around her throat, choking her. The throat of the woman he was choking belonged to none other than Rita Skeeter. He squeezed and squeezed, until her body finally went limp. He wasn't going to leave her there, for everyone to see. He needed to bury her body. But where? As he continued to his destination, he came across a small graveyard. "Should be perfect." He spoke quietly, not wanting to be overheard. He made his way into the graveyard at lightning speed, and dug a hole 6 feet deep. He dropped her cold, lifeless body into the hole, and quickly covered her up, making sure he spot looked as natural as the dirt around it. There was virtually no trace.

Quickly transforming, He dug himself underground. He would be safer here, but would not have the luxury of oxygen. He dug quickly west, that was the direction where Sirius lived. After about twenty minutes, He finally dug himself out, and found himself only a few feet away from 12 Grimmauld Place.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My apologies, I couldn't squeeze the last events into one final chapter, so there will a chapter 14, the last one for sure. Enjoy! :3

Remus could not believe it. He finally made it to Harry, Sirius...all of his old friends. Warm air flooded his body; he felt as if he was walking on air. After all these years, he made it back home. Remus wanted nothing more than to burst through the door, and find Harry and Sirius in the living room. They would be caught completely off guard, but would be delighted to see him.

He imagined Harry running into his arms, telling him how much he missed him. He would then plant a kiss on Harry's forehead, right on top of his lightning bolt scar. Then he would admit to Harry how he truly felt...if he could conquer the fear of hurting him beforehand, that is.

Remus forgot that he was a wanted man. If he never wanted to see Azkaban again, he would have to run. He would be running for the rest of his life, but he didn't want to without Harry.

Hermione walked for miles, never looking back. She was sure by now that none of them could possibly want her back, not after what she did. She could have killed Ron back there. Not even Sirius could possibly allow her back into his residence. Would he?

She shook the thoughts from her troubled mind, not wanting to think about what any of them would do. Did she really have to overreact the way she did? She could have just as easily walked away from the situation. Usually, it's too late when most people realize that. The rational Hermione would have never gone that started to form in her eyes, and she continued to walk with her head down.

She had jeopardized everything in her life; her notoriety, her friends, her future...Sirius. One of them would say something to the authorities. They would look for her, and...lock her up in Azkaban? Send her to her parents? She would be afraid of what they would think. She could already hear them in her mind; "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! How could you do this?! Especially to one of your best friends?" In all honesty, she didn't consider Ron as close a friend as Harry. Yeah, he had been there all of her life, but she always looked up to Harry more.

Hermione had to do something to save herself. The only people in this world who wouldn't look down on her for this would be...Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters. She could not believe she was thinking about going to him for help, her best friend's worst enemy.

Ron's head was all bandaged up. It had not been a fatal blow, but it very well could have been. He still would not forgive Hermione for this for awhile. In a way, though, her reaction was his fault as well. All these years he couldn't gather up the courage to tell her how he really felt. It didn't matter now; even though he still burned for her, he didn't want to be anywhere near her right now.

"Sirius..if Hermione tried to come back, would you let her come back?" Harry asked Sirius out of nowhere, and seemed to startle him. He thought about this for awhile before saying, "I would, but I would not allow her to get too close to Ron. The Hermione he witnessed was not the true her. It's my fault, in a sense." Harry looked shocked. Before he could say anything, Sirius continued, "I knew she was talking about me, and whatever he was telling her was pushing her to the edge. You weren't lying, Harry. She does love me." Harry took a breath, and so did Sirius. "How could you guys possibly want her to come back? She could've killed me." Sirius and Harry shared a look, then Harry said, "You do like Hermione, it's been pretty evident throughout the years." Ron looked down. "You're right...I do. But she likes Sirius, not me. I, for one, do not want to be involved in a love triangle." Sirius looked sympathetically at Ron. "We can't allow her around you," he patted his shoulder. "there is no guarantee we will even find her today. She's probably miles away by now. The look I saw in her eyes before she walked out the door was one of fear, of hurt, anger...agony." Sirius looked distant for a moment, remembering what those feelings were like.

"Sirius?" Harry said, shaking him back to reality, grasping his hand and squeezing it. "This isn't your fault."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. However, it's not the end of this adventure. This is personally a huge accomplishment for me, seeing as I've never completed a multi-chaptered fic, and it has taken me...exactly 3 years and a little over a month. Unfortunately, after this story is complete, it will be awhile before I start on the next story, I'm going to be busy again soon. I will be updating my other stories, though. Enjoy!

Remus rapped his knuckles against the door, feeling his anticipation at the very core of his being. He waited for someone to come to the door. Five minutes passed, and those minutes turned into 10. 'They're not here...' Remus felt his heart sinking. What if they weren't even here? What if all he had done to get here was in vain? No...he couldn't afford to think that way.

He spotted a bush by the door, and dived into it, even though it wasn't necessary at the moment. He's not being watched, yet. He kept watch, just in case by some miracle, they showed up. At least Sirius showing up would be a major miracle. How long would he have to wait? A few minutes, a few hours? Possibly even...a few days?

Harry had walked off to grab a copy of The Daily Prophet. The headline today was, "Remus Lupin Escapes from Azkaban" He was not interested in something he already knew, he continued to read the page. He saw one article titled, "Floo Network Cut Off due to Escaped Prisoner" ...How was this possible if not even 2 hours ago he, Sirius and Ron used it? He decided he had better tell them, and threw down the paper. The man at the newsstand gave him an odd look.

"Sirius, we can't use floo powder to get back. I read that the Floo Network is down." He told Sirius, walking back into Ron's room sitting beside him. He gave Harry a confused look. "How is that so when we just recently used it? Surely someone would have told us to go back." Harry shook his head. "We'll just have to apparate back to yours, then" Harry sighed, looking at his friend. "I take it he won't be coming home for a few days?" Harry had considered 12 Grimmauld Place home, it was the only place, other than the Weasley's, where he truly felt loved. He would have to owl his family, and tell them what happened to Ron.

"We will have to let him rest here for at least a few days, so he's healed." Sirius sounded as if Ron was worse off than he really was. Ron wanted to object to this; he hated the hospital, ever since his first years at Hogwarts. Harry glanced over at him, "He's right. You need rest. A lot of it. I'll let your family know." Ron rolled his eyes. He knew that his mother would be more worried than any of them, and he nor Harry would ever hear the end of it. Harry nodded in his direction, and walked off with Sirius.

"Do you really think...that just maybe, Remus is close by?" Harry asked his godfather. He was desperate for answers. "It's possible, Moony's a sneaky fellow." That's the first time in awhile that Harry heard him call Remus by that name. Moony. It sounded more like a childhood name than the name for an Animagus.

"Do you think Mrs. Weasley will want Ron home once she hears what happened?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. "Yes, it's best that he have to support of his family at a time like this."

Remus ended up dozing off for a few minutes, but quickly woke up when he heard footsteps approaching. He remained hidden, but just enough to where he could see in front him. There were two figures, he couldn't exactly make them out yet. It looked like a taller figure, and a shorter figure. Perhaps it was a father and his son. A...godfather and his godson.

He could just start to make out the facial features of the two figures. They were definitely of them was Sirius! He recognized his long hair immediately...and there was...Harry! Right beside him! He must be dreaming. Finally, after 3 years, he can see them again. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, he got out from the bush, and lunged toward Sirius and Harry.

They were both caught off guard, and fell to the ground with Remus. Sirius got up, came to his senses, and saw Remus right in front of him. "Remmy, old pal! Don't scare us like that. How did you get here?" Harry heard Sirius say Remus and gave him a big hug "Remus, we missed you so much!" Remus felt the warmth of two of his closest friends, and whispered to both of them, "We can't talk here, let's go inside." Hopefully, no one heard their outbursts.

Hermione was exhausted. She had literally been walking for miles, unsure of where she even was anymore. It appeared to be some sort of graveyard. She cautiously made her way over to the mausoleum, to seek shelter in the growing darkness. Usually, she was quite terrified of graveyards, but right now she had no choice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Granger, in the flesh..." A low voice called out to her, making her jump. She turned around, and she saw Severus Snape at a distance, looking directly at her with an icy glare. "I didn't expect to see a young girl like you here, and so late in the day. Did you get lost go on adventures with Potter and Weasley?" Hermione bit her tongue to keep herself from barrelling him with questions. "I needed to go for a walk, but I went too far." She replied, her throat dry and her voice cracking. He came closer to her, almost close enough to reach out his hand.

"Were you aware, Miss Granger, that you are trespassing on the Dark Lord's territory?" She shuddered. Lord Voldemort's...territory? Did her thoughts really lead her here? "No, sir...I probably took a wrong turn." She began to tremble slightly, but stood her ground. "Do you know what happens to young ladies who stray into the wilderness?" He grabbed onto her shoulder, and breathed on her neck. She tried to pull away, run away, but Severus kept her in his grip. "Why are you doing this?! I thought you were loyal to Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled, desperate to break free. Every attempt only made him grip her tighter. "I was able to...convince your foolish Headmaster that I had turned over a new leaf, but my loyalties? They lie with Voldemort. You will be...a nice addition, my little Apprentice..." Hermione was speechless. She had to get away. She couldn't do this. She was trapped. She felt Severus bite down on her neck. Was this how he got his victims to do his bidding? Blackness began its slow descent on her as she felt all of her life energy being sucked out of her.

After everyone had settled on the couch, Harry piped in, "How did you get all the way here, Remus?" He looked at both him and Sirius, and replied, "With the help of Gillyweed, Moony, and a little luck." He chuckled. Then his expression turned ominous as he turned to Sirius. "I had to murder someone to make it here safely...We can't stay here. At least, I can't. People will soon start to notice that their star reporter is missing." Harry's eyes widened. Did he kill...Rita Skeeter?

As if reading his thoughts, Remus said, "Yes, I killed Rita Skeeter. I ran into her on accident. I took care of her before she could even write down anything about me." Harry felt a smile forming on his lips. He hated Rita Skeeter. She was always trying to get him into the Daily Prophet in his fourth year. He bit his lip, he knew that Remus wasn't playing around.

"Did you hide the body?" Sirius asked, almost a little too casually. "Yes, there is virtually no trace of her. I managed to bury her body pretty deep, and covered my tracks in the nearby graveyard." Remus replied, sounding just as casual. 'What had they done to Remus in Azkaban?' Harry wondered to himself.

Sirius nodded at Harry. "We're actually glad you're here Remmy. I think Harry has something to say to you." Harry went white, and looked at his godfather. Did he just put him on the spot to confess his true feelings to Remus? "You boys can have your privacy." and with that, Sirius left the room and went into his own.

"Harry...it's been so long. You've grown so much since I last saw you." He walked over to Harry, and gave him an all-embracing, tight hug. Harry breathed in his scent. He smelled like salt water and dirt. "Did you...swim all the way here?" Remus nodded, and Harry rubbed his face against his chest. "Remus...I missed you terribly. I thought I was never going to see you again. I couldn't take my mind off of you. I just knew you would come back to me." Harry whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Remus held Harry's head up, and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. "I'm here now, Harry. I'll never leave you, or Sirius, ever again. But I...we..can't stay here. We have to run Harry, it won't be long until they'll have all of London on the lookout for me." Harry looked at Remus. He was willing to do anything to make sure Remus stayed out of Azkaban. He did have one question, however. "Can Sirius come with us?" Remus nodded, "Yes, Sirius can come." With that, he cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him softly.

Harry felt all of the butterflies burst out of his stomach. He tasted the sweetness of Remus' mouth against his. He was finally with Remus, but the fight for his rights weren't over. Sirius walked into the room, and noticed the two of them locking lips. He smiled to himself, he knew he was part of their next plan of action. Only one question was on all of their minds: Where were they all going to go next?


End file.
